Live and Let Die
by Mirloc
Summary: What has gone wrong with the world? HGRW HPGW
1. Chapter 1

**_Live and Let Die_**

_When you were young and your heart was an open book,   
You used to say live and let live.   
(You know you did, you know you did, you know you did)   
But if this ever-changing world in which we live in   
Makes you give in and cry,   
Say live and let die!   
Live and let die,   
Live and let die,   
Live and let die. _

The young girl of about five years sat playing in the back yard of a small, but well maintained house in London. A small yellow rose grew from the ground between her outstretched arms. She was singing a child's song; a wild mane of brown hair fell haphazardly about her shoulders. She stopped her singing and plucked the flower from the ground and went into the house singing happily. 

Her mother watched as she came in proudly bearing the perfect yellow rose. "I grew'd it for you mum!" the girl said in a sing-song way.

"Oh, how wonderful dear." Quickly her mother inventoried the flowers she had planted. Frowning slightly "I didn't plant roses."

"No, I grew'd it. Watch." The girl drug her mother out of the house into the yard, and sang her flower song. Slowly, the ground bulged, and the woman watched in fascination as a second rose matured in seconds. The girl handed her mother the second rose. "See I grew'd it."

The woman was stunned to say the least. 

  
_What does it matter to ya,   
When you've got a job to do you gotta do it well,   
You gotta give the other fellow hell! _

Twenty five years later, the young woman sat on a stage in front of a packed audience. 

"Our speaker really needs no introduction, her name is known in every country as a third of the Trio. Her work since leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is almost as well known as her pivotal role in helping to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests. Professor Hermione Weasley."

The young woman nodded slightly and stood, smoothing her robes. Absentmindedly she placed a work black leather book on the podium, and pointed her wand at her throat. "Sonorous". Her voice rang loud and clear in the hall.

"I wish to thank you all for that welcome." She said after the applause died down. With practiced precision she opened the book to a marked page. It was a well known speech. She could do it on autopilot. "It always feels intimidating to stand before…" 

Thousands of miles away a castle stood in Scotland. On this particular day seven years ago the same young woman stood behind a similar podium and gave another speech. The memories came back a vivid as if it were yesterday. 

"It always feels intimidating to stand before a large group of people, even though they are the ones you have shared your life with for the past seven years." She paused and reflected back momentarily. "Seven years ago this past Halloween, I found my friends in a girls loo after being attacked by a mountain troll. From that day on I just knew we'd be inseparable. Today we finish our time at Hogwarts, and sadly we must say goodbye to those we are leaving behind.

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape who died in the final battle against Voldemort will never be forgotten. Nor will the heroes who stood valiantly against the oppressive force that was Voldemort's reign of terror. We will never forget the atrocities that he heaped on the world both wizard and muggle, and strive to ensure that this kind of being is never allowed to come to power again.

"Today we are dedicating a monument in the honor of the man who made al this possible Harry James Potter. Harry asked me to say a few words on his behalf. They are: 'Snigglewort', 'Offul', 'Gastrous'. No, he didn't say what they meant. Only that it was a tribute to Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry is currently in Auror training, and is unable to attend today's dedication, but assures me that his heart is with us today."

She paused for effect, and took a long drink of water. With a 'pop' Harry appeared behind her wearing training robes of an Auror.

"So sorry I'm late." He said blushing He took his spot beside Hermione. A few seconds later Ron joined them. "Hard to find a spare moment sometimes."

Hermione grinned and opened the book so they could both see the text.

"I am sure Hermione quoted at least one passage from 'Hogwarts a History', so I think we'll skip that part…" Harry made like to flip a few pages in the book. Hermione looked scandalized, and Ron sniggered along with a fair portion of the crowd. "Ah, here we go…"

Suddenly his face got serious. "Several months ago, as you know, the three of use faced and defeated Tom Riddle, or as you know him as Lord Voldemort, or by one of those silly euphemisms. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and 'You-Know-Who'. It was all very confusing to me, as I never really knew Who until so much later on." The crowd laughed nervously. "Dumbledore taught me many things over the years, some of it unintentional I am sure, but the greatest gift he gave was in the form of advice when I was questioning my placement in Gryffindor. He told me that it is not who our parents are who define who we are, it's our actions.

"Today we are dedicating this statue not to me, but to those who lost their lives to the evil reign of Voldemort. Now as to what those three words mean? I have no idea. Dumbledore told me them years ago, and I have yet to figure them out."

Ron took over from Harry. "Today we honor more than the presence of one man, we honor the memories of those who have come before us and those who will follow us. Dreams are what build the world, from these dreams come the reality of new innovation and invention."

Ron shuffled his feet slightly. "Today we present to the world a tribute to the lasting memory of the events of the past, and the dreams of the future. We are humbled to be asked to speak to you today as the trio who defeated Voldemort, but more than that as three young people who will get to live our lives in peace due to the bravery, and dedication of all those who have come before us. I'd like to ask that at this time we have a moment of silence for the fallen heroes."

The wind blew softly Heads were bowed in humility and in some cases prayer. The stillness was eerie, and Harry suppressed a shudder. He wished Ginny were asked to be there, he always felt better with her near. 

_You used to say live and let live.   
(You know you did, you know you did, you know you did)   
But if this ever-changing world in which we live in   
Makes you give in and cry,   
Say live and let die!   
Live and let die,   
Live and let die,   
Live and let die._

She stopped in her speech, and gave pause. "I – I'm so sorry. It really is intimidating some times." A nervous chuckle slid over the gathered crowd. "As you know the application of asphodel…" she went on with her potions speech, keeping her mind focused on the present. "In conclusion, I'd like to thank my co-workers and all those who have come before me." She paused, and looked down at the pages. "No, not in conclusion…" A soft murmur rippled around her.

Four Aurors two on either side of the stage pulled their wands menacingly, yet still outside of the view of the audience. She held aloft the book as if it were a shield. Rapidly her wand was in her hand again, and a soft blue bubble enclosed her. "All is not well in the world. The ministry is fooling you, after our defeat of Voldemort; we only paved the way for another 'Dark Lord'." 

Spells broke like waves against the shimmering blue sphere. "You must tell others, don't let them keep hiding the truth!" She could feel the sphere begin to weaken. She only had a few more seconds. She tapped her wand to the book and muttered "Return." With a soft 'pop' she vanished, leaving the blue sphere empty.

The crowd sat stunned as Hermione finished. The Aurors came into view then, and one of them stepped up to the podium. "Minister Malfoy assures you there is no wrong doing going on in the Ministry. Professor Weasley will be questioned as soon as she is located and I am sure once she realizes the error of her ways will release a press statement." The Auror turned to step away. 

A man from the 'Daily Prophet' stood and shouted "Auror Nott, isn't it true Professor Weasley's husband and children are lost and presumed dead? Wouldn't this perhaps influence her thinking?"

Nott smiled warmly at the reporter. "You are?"

"Dennis Creevy, reporter for the Prophet."

"Ah, yes. Of course Mr. Creevy, I am certain that the Aurors will take this information into account when Professor Weasley is found." He turned his back to the audience and removed the charm from his throat.

He turned to the Auror beside him. "Find that bitch, and remind her of the price for betrayal." He growled, and glared at the young man beside him. 

"Yes sir!" The Auror said and left immediately.

Another Auror walked up to Nott. "Message from Minister Malfoy. He wishes to see you immediately." Nott frowned. This was no good. Lucius never requested him unless he had somehow found out about the Weasley bitch.

He arrived at the Ministry of Magic moments later and walked to Malfoy's office. "You wished to see me?"

"Our hostages have escaped Nott. Keep Professor Weasley under a tight reign."

Nott sighed. "She has escaped again."

Malfoy stood. "You let her escape Nott?" 

He hurriedly explained what happened. Malfoy didn't question it; Nott was far too stupid to be creative. "Find her. Bring her here, and then find the hostages."

Nott left. Malfoy sat down and held his head in his hands. It was not going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

            Lightning streaked across the sky, in the distance the thunder rumbled. From inside the abandon building a man dressed in snugly fitting black clothes watched the four guards. He lifted his hand showing four black covered fingers, then pointed two of them to his eyes, and finally pointed in the direction of the guards. Behind him five other black clad figures registered this, and brought their weapons out of their holsters. 

            The leader risked glancing back at his team, and beneath the black mask he smiled. _'Five, all here.'_ He thought to himself. He raised the weapon, a short wooden rod and muttered a word, his form began to distort, making it highly difficult to register his presence. Behind him he heard the others say the same thing. _'Wow, was it really only ten years go Mad Eye used it on me?'_ He thought to himself and sighed. A hand touched his shoulder, and he gave a sharp nod.

            They ascended to the roof of the building, and reached the back of the building furthest from the guards. The leader reached down and picked up a cloak from the ground that shimmered and became visible as he reverently folded it and packed it away. Under the cloak lay five broomsticks. Each one took one, dropped it and whispered "UP". The brooms hovered waiting for the five to climb on. The leaders hand brushed over a slightly faded gold lettering **_FIREBOLT_** he mounted his broom, and kicked off gently, descending into the alley below. 

            They stashed the brooms, and the leader reached in his rucksack removing a worn leather book, he tapped the wooden stick on the spine and it opened, then he wrote in it quickly with a quill and ink. _On location. Expect delivery of goods in fifteen minutes. Be ready. H_

            On a stage Hermione Weasley watched the words spread on her copy of the book, and her heart skipped a beat. She stopped in her speech, and gave pause. "I – I'm so sorry. It really is intimidating some times." A nervous chuckle slid over the gathered crowd. "As you know the application of asphodel…" she went on with her potions speech, keeping her mind focused on the present, and not on the events happening so far away.

            Harry closed the book and looked back to ensure there were there. He risked speaking, softly. "Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lavender, Neville." 

            A soft chorus of "Here" sounded behind him, mentally he compared voices, and everything sounded good. "Right, let's go."

            They moved quietly and quickly their images distorted blurs of black. When they came into sight of the "Aurors" Harry raised his hand and four green jets hit the guards who fell. Harry looked around rapidly, and the four bodies were drug into the alley. Their robes removed, and Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny slid into them quickly using charms to disguise their faces took up the guards posts.

            Harry and Lavender entered the building. Whatever trouble they expected they didn't find. But they did find a young man comforting his daughters. 

            Ron Weasley looked up with an expression of someone who had been finally beaten. The pair of black-suited figures came into view as if they were removing a charm. Suddenly the male withdrew his hood. Ron stared at the face of Harry Potter for the first time in three years.

            "Good lord mate, they didn't get you did they?" Fear echoed from his eyes. 

            "No Ron, you are leaving here for good, right now. Once we are out, Hermione is joining us. Come on." He handed Ron a wand. "It's not your mate, but it'll do for now. Olivander made one real close to yours."

            Ron smiled for the first time in a long time. "Olivander is with you?"

            "Yeah, it took some gentle persuading…" Harry blushed.

            "On who's part?" Ron asked.

            "Ginny. Well, suffice to say it only took her a few minutes with him, and he was more than happy to come with us. Now let's get you and your lovely daughters out of here." Harry opened the book.

            _One large package, three smaller packages picked up. Delivery truck leaving in five minutes. H_

            He closed the book and they ran from the building, the 'guards' shedding the Auror's robes and following behind Harry, Ron and the children. Harry drew out a miniature wand and returned it to it's normal size handing it to Ron. **_Nimbus 2001_** stamped in gold letters on the handle. Ron looked at Harry Questioningly. "Consider it a gift from Malfoy. Harry grinned evilly. 

            Harry took one child, Ron another and Ginny the last. They mounted the brooms and took off into the night, vanishing almost without a trace. Once they reached the safety of the clouds. Harry withdrew the book and handed the quill to the little girl. "Write 'Hi Mum'." His voice was gentle and soft full of caring.

            She wrote the words he asked in her childish writing. 

            On the stage Hermione was wrapping up her speech "In conclusion, I'd like to thank my co-workers and all those who have come before me."  She paused, and looked down at the pages. "No, not in conclusion…" A soft murmur rippled around her. 

            Four Aurors two on either side of the stage pulled their wands menacingly, yet still outside of the view of the audience. She held aloft the book as if it were a shield. Rapidly her wand was in her hand again, and a soft blue bubble enclosed her. "All is not well in the world. The ministry is fooling you, after our defeat of Voldemort; we only paved the way for another 'Dark Lord'." 

            Spells broke like waves against the shimmering blue sphere. "You must tell others, don't let them keep hiding the truth!" She could feel the sphere begin to weaken. She only had a few more seconds. She tapped her wand to the book and muttered "Return." With a soft 'pop' she vanished, leaving the blue sphere empty.

            She appeared in the safe house Harry had arranged. At first her mind reeled, and then with a laughter she had not experienced for years she recognized Gryffindor Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

            Hermione Weasley looked around the common room; it was much as she had remembered it. She wandered about the room for a few minutes and smiled at the memories each item she came into contact with gave her. Some of the best moments of her life were associated with this room, with that thought, she lay on the couch, and in the warmth of the fire, allowed herself to fall into a light sleep.

            An hour later the portrait guarding the door swung soundlessly open, and several figures in black entered the common room looking about cautiously. One of them spotted Hermione asleep and ran to her, kneeling at her side his cobalt blue eyes running over her face, as if memorizing every detail. The figure's shaking hand reached out, caressing her cheek softly. 

            "Hermione?" He said hesitantly, "Wake up; there's some people here to see you." 

            Her eyes fluttered open, and she struggled to free herself from the man in front of her. In her mind a single thought _'Death Eater'_ rang out, and she fought to free herself. A stray slap caused the hood to drop down revealing a shock of red hair. Her struggling slowed down, and she heard his voice. "Hermione? Come on love, it's me, Ron…" he tore off the mask revealing her husband. She broke down and cried on his shoulder.

            The others removed their masks and hoods revealing Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. They took seats and Hermione looked frightened. "Where are the children Ron?"

            Ron smiled. "Mum has them, they are safe, and we'll see them shortly." 

            She looked around her and confusion seemed etched on her features. "Hogwarts was destroyed. None of this should be here." 

            Harry looked at her and smiled. "Yes, it was. Terrible amount of mess too, actually. Took almost a year to reconstruct just this tower, but it's worth it."

            She looked scared. "But Harry, everyone will know…"

            The smug look on his face made her want to hit him. "Know, what exactly? Where we are? We are in Gryffindor Tower, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

            She glared at him, and with the smug look still in place continued. "Which has been moved, and is currently under _Fidelitus with a secret keeper who is remaining nameless." He plucked a grape off a bunch in a bowl on top of the table and popped it in his mouth looking far too pleased with himself._

            "Where, Harry, did you put Hogwarts?"

            "Somewhere safe."

            "Where?" Her voice took on an edge.

            "Somewhere they'd never look." He picked a couple more grapes and continued popping them in his mouth.

            "Bloody hell! Harry James Potter! Where in the bloody fuck is Hogwarts?"

            Harry's smug look deepened into a smile. "Our new street address is Number 4, Privet Drive."

            Hermione's face fell slack. "Good lord Harry! What have you done?"

            "A wealthy, yet eccentric philanthropist bought out all of the houses in the neighborhood, and, might I add paid generously, to move the families out. The housing development was destroyed, and…" His hand pointed with a flourish to the window, which Hermione walked over to and glanced out over the landscape. "We made some changes." 

            The land in the immediate vicinity of the castle was much as it had been in her youth. Lush green lawns carpeted the immediate vicinity, and below them children played.

            "CHILDREN!? Harry!"

            "It _is still a school." Harry pointed out._

            "But children?"

            Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione. "They are orphans Hermione. No one can see into the grounds. To the muggles it appears to be a secluded mansion. Guards stand on the walls to protect those here. Only the ones who have the mark can enter the castle. That's why your children aren't here." At this she pulled up her arm showing a glittering golden phoenix. "The children are marked as we bring them in. When they reach maturity, they can have their memories modified and the mark removed, or they can join us."

            "Who teaches them?" She asked.

            "Much of the original faculty that survived the war." Dean said talking for the first time. "The primary agers and preschoolers are taught by volunteers, using what books we can scrounge from the area schools." He blushed slightly at this.

            "Scrounged?" Hermione's eyebrow arched.

            Harry coughed. "Er, yes. We receive _anonymous donations." He glared at Dean a second._

            "And now we have you too." Ron said smiling. "Of course we don't have Quidditch." He looked heartbroken over that part. 

            "But Ron, we need to discuss this." Hermione looked anxious.

            He pulled up his sleeve showing the phoenix. "No, Hermione, we don't."

            She looked visibly relieved, and thought back seven years.

--------- Seven Years Prior -------------

            Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks discussing their futures. Harry and Ron had been asked to join the Aurors, and had accepted. 

            Ron was half drunk and began talking. "You know… I never really wanted to be your sidekick Harry. I just wanted a nice young witch to be my wife, and a comfortable desk job in the Ministry. Kind of a quite, unassuming life. But no… You _had to come along and be the big hero." _

            Harry laughed. "It's not like I asked for it Ron."

            "Well no, but trouble has a way of finding you all the time doesn't it? Even when Voldemort wasn't trying to kill you, you always managed to land in the thick of it." He placed his chin in his hand and stared at Harry.

            "You make it sound like a bad thing mate." Harry's grin was fading.

            "And I know you knocked up Ginny." Ron's eyes drooped a bit.

            Harry glared at Ron. "I did not 'knock her up'. Don't talk about your sister like she was some cheap slag."

            "Well if you didn't who did?" Ron looked concerned at this epiphany.

            "Christ Ron shut your bloody damn mouth! Someone might hear you!" Harry said his voice barely a whisper he and Hermione kicked Ron in the shins.

            "Ow! What the bloody fuck was that for?" Ron rubbed his shins.

            "For being a total prat!" Hermione hissed to him. "Come on, let's go."

            They Disapparated moments later.

---------- Present Day ---------------

            Hermione rolled up her sleeve and thrust her arm out at Harry. He smiled, and touched the tip of his wand to her wrist, golden glittering ink spread over her wrist, feeling like an army of ants crawling around, and then it settled in, fading slightly.

            "That's it then?" She asked.

            "Well we are all out of ticker tape…" Harry said his grin back. 

            "Prat." She glared at him a moment and then pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Harry."

            "Don't thank me yet, you don't get saved for free." He winked at her and Ron smiled. "We have a job for you."

            She looked at them both. "What's this about?" They lead her to the portrait and out into the halls. After a few minutes they arrived at the library. Books were stacked everywhere, shelves were overflowing, and even more books than she imagined were lying about. 

            "We need to get the Library in order." Harry said grinning. "And I simply could not think of anyone better than you."

            Her mouth dropped open. She walked in almost trancelike and her fingers brushed over the first book she saw _Hogwarts: A History_. "I had missed this place so much." 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

            Days passed, and even though Hermione was putting much of her time into the reorganization of the library, she spent a considerable amount of time with Ron and their kids. It was during one of these times that she noticed a distance between Harry and Ginny that hadn't been there when last the four friends were together. 

            She walked up to Ginny who was tending to a scraped knee of a young girl. "Hey Ginny."

            The young redhead looked up and smiled, "Hey yourself, how are you coming along?"

            Hermione sat next to Ginny on the front steps of the school she had loved so much as a child. "Well enough, I guess the library will be finished before long." Her eyes seemed to be casually watching her friend, after several years she had been able to pick up on the nuances of each of her friend's faces during a conversation to work out when they were upset. Each one of them were too damn proud to just talk, and it frustrated her on a number of occasions. "Harry said that there were going to be a load more books." _'Mmmm, minor reaction to Harry's name.'_

            "Yeah, we have some more _donations_ to pick up." A mischievous twinkle lit her eyes.

            Hermione frowned. "I really don't approve of stealing kids books." _'There we go. It's about the kids…' _

            Ginny turned to Hermione her face had become impassive an annoying quality she had learned from Harry. "Hermoine. Stop it." She stood, dusted herself off and walked away from her friend.

            Hermione watched her leave, her mind already working.

----------- Several Hours Later --------------

            Hermione knocked on the Headmasters office. "Enter." Came Harry's voice from inside. She slowly opened the door, and saw Harry sitting at Dumbledore's old desk, fiddling with some silver instrument with a look of utter frustration on his face.

            He looked up and in a pained voice said "How in the bloody hell does this thing work?"

            Hermione smiled softly and looked at the instrument. "Well you have it all set up wrong Harry. Here, let me." She deftly adjusted the thing and shortly it seemed to be working. Suddenly it gave a gasping sound and then a puff of black smoke billowed out of it. 

            Harry made notes and scanned through a book reading the same page four times. "What did _that mean?" Clearly he was reaching his wits end. "This damnable book has nothing in it about a great billowing cloud of black smoke…"_

            "It means, Harry that it's broken." 

            He sighed heavily and allowed his head to drop into the open book. His voice was muffled when he spoke. "I have Divination. Specifically I hate everything to do with Divination, and most of all I hate this stupid piece of shite!" The last he said while throwing the glass and silver instrument in a trash bin. He lifted his head a few centimeters and allowed his head to drop with a thud back into the book, and repeated this several times.

            Hermione watched all this with an almost cool, casual disinterest. She was here for a reason, and only Harry would be able to provide it. Ron knew nothing of the state of Harry and Ginny's relationship, he had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to know, and had gone to great lengths to keep clear of anything but the most obvious of details; as such he had been no help. But Harry, well of course he would know. It was just getting it out of him that would be the trick.

            "So to what to I owe the immense pleasure of your company today?" A red mark was forming on his forehead.

            Hermione considered her options. With Harry the opening move was the most critical. It would cast the entire conversation. "I was just talking to Ginny." _'Ah, there is something wrong.' "And I understand that you are picking up another _donation_ soon." _

            Harry nodded, but she noticed a tightening of his eyes. "Yes, I am sending Ginny and Dean out to pick them up tonight. Was there anything in particular you wanted them to look for?"

            Hermione nodded, and passed him a list. "As many of these as you – er they can find." Harry winced. _'Bingo. So what the hell is going on here?'_

            Harry looked over the list briefly. "I'll pass it on to them." She made to stand up. Harry held up a hand and she got comfortable. "Hermione, you are one of very few dear friends. Don't make a mistake in thinking I don't know what you are doing." He paused and fiddled with the list she had given him. "I – I know things don't look well, and honestly they aren't, but – but I can't blame her after all, she – she lost a lot, and…" His voice trailed off, and Hermione followed his eyes to a picture of Harry and Ginny with a small child between them, the two of them looked happy and were waving out. Harry's face hardened along with his voice. "Look, just don't nose around Ginny's private business, ok?"

            _'Well, there it is then.' Hermione looked at her hands, and her fingers found the smooth metal of her wedding ring. "Right then." She stood and with her hand on the door paused. "We all lost people Harry. You need to be there for her." She opened the door and as she shut it heard Harry's whisper of a voice. _

            "She asked me not to be…"

            She closed the door, and stood there a few minutes, before descending the stairs to the main hall. She was walking lost in thought when she heard mumbled voices, and her mind came into the present. She could see two figured locked in a passionate embrace, at first her mind didn't register the people, but then it dawned on her. It was Ginny and Dean. Quietly as possible she fled from the area. _'Oh Harry…'_

            She made it to the room her and Ron were using and curled up on the couch and began thinking. 

            After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, and Hermione opened it to find Ginny standing there looking nervous, and a bit scared. "Can I come in?"

            Hermione wordlessly ushered her friend in, and gave her a cup of tea. They both sat down, and after a few long, uncomfortable minutes Ginny spoke. 

            "H – Have you seen Harry?" 

            "Yes. I saw him just a while ago. I have a list of books I'd like you to keep an eye out for."

            "Right, I was just…" She had an odd look on her face, one of conflicting emotions. "Never mind." Her face became impassive. "No, never mind." She stood and place the cup and saucer down. "Thank you Hermione." She made to leave.

            "He still loves you."

            Ginny stood frozen on the spot. Her normally warm eyes glared at Hermione. "Stay out of this. I know you think you have your finger on the pulse of the world, but this time you don't. Just stay clear of my private business." Her voice was cold and hard. 

            Hermione's voice was caught in her throat. She simply nodded.

            Ginny left, not quite slamming the door behind her. Once again her thoughts tumbled and she began the process of trying to straighten them out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

            "Harry, perhaps if you'd talk these things out." Ginny was standing at the door to the Headmaster's office. Her hand poised to knock.

            "Albus, knock it the bloody hell off. You aren't exactly the person I'd like to talk to right now." She heard Harry grouse at the elderly wizard.

            "See Albus, just as hot headed as the day he wrecked the office! No respect."

            "I swear I don't know _why_ I let you all be restored." 

            "Harry you love the girl, tell her." Dumbledore said in his calm voice.

            "Look, you practically ruined my life before, why should I trust you this time?" She heard anger there, unlike she had ever heard him use, even after he had seen her walking out of Dean's room that morning.

------------------- Four Years Prior ------------------

            Ginny woke a feeling of dread spreading through her. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt warmth next to her. She smile and turned expecting to see the face of her husband, Harry Potter. Instead much to her shock Dean Thomas's sleeping form was there. She gasped and realizing what they had done had scrambled for her clothing and mad a hurried exit from his room. '_Oh god what have I done!'_ She kept repeating to herself. 

            He softly closed the door and turned to see the last person on earth she wanted to see right then. Harry was glaring at her, his eyes almost glowing with malice. She flushed with shame and ran from him; reaching the only working toilet on this level of the castle she bolted inside and became violently ill. Lavender Brown entered a few minutes after the retching had passed, and she was sitting on the floor feeling like dirt, the sobs wracking her small frame. 

            They talked her and Lavender. They were never great friends, but when you have no one else to turn to, anyone who holds out a hand is welcome. She told Lavender about the loss of their firstborn, less than 6 months old, and someone managed to poison their daughter, because her last name was Potter. Ginny had broken, Harry had thrown himself into finding the person and making them pay. He was discharged from the Aurors officially for using Auror resources to further his need for revenge against the killer of his child. Unofficially it was because he was after all Harry Potter, and Harry had begun to see changes slowly taking place in the Ministry, changes he recognized as terrible things. 

            He had come home from the discharging to find his wife leaving another man's bedroom, and she only had fire whiskey to blame. It was the one year anniversary of the death of Megan Potter. She had been highly depressed, and Dean had recently found out his mother and father had been killed in an "unexplainable accident". He knew better, they were attacked and killed. The two of them had sat there most of the previous night drinking, Ginny vaguely remembered telling him that she had told everyone she fancied him on the train ride home one summer, he admitted he had harbored feelings for her. 

            One thing had lead to another, and in the morning she found she had done the unthinkable.

-------------- Present Day ------------------

            "She doesn't love me anymore Albus, cant' you get that through your thick damned skull?"

            Ginny was shocked, she had never actually said that to Harry, they had fought long and hard for several days and Ginny had left him. Harry would leave for months at a time, and when he did come back he was barely civil to the people around him. On one of the trips back he gave Ginny a small package. She opened it to find the legal documents for a divorce, she had signed them and wept for a week. He had even taken away her last name, requesting that she not use Potter again.

            "Ah, that is where you are wrong Harry."

            "Bullshit Albus, stop feeding me lies. I can't handle that. Not now, not ever!"

            "You do love her though?"

            "Of course I do, I can't not love her now can I? You sure as hell made sure of that."

            Ginny frowned. _'What was this?'_

            "Harry, you need to tell her. Talk to her."

            "Look you people just leave me the bloody fuck alone. I'm leaving." She heard him get up. Hurriedly, she hid as Harry walked out and stalked down the stairs anger radiating from him like head from a furnace. She slipped inside the office. 

            "Mrs. Potter…" Albus Dumbledore looked at her.

            "No, it's Weasley." 

            Dumbledore looked down on her and smiled, "Are you so sure child?"

            "I signed the papers Headmaster just like he wanted me to." She felt tears threatening to engulf her again.

            "Ah, so you did, but Harry never signed them." He pointed to an old envelope on the desk. She looked and saw the damned papers. Curiously she looked through them, and found that Harry had never in fact signed them. 

            "But – but I thought…" 

            "Ah you thought wrong. Harry can't stop loving you, it's simply not possible."

            "After all the awful things I have done to him." Her voice choked with sorrow.

            "We have all made mistakes, I made my share make no mistake about it. I never gave Harry credit for what he was, and what he was capable of doing. I tried to protect him, shield him from Voldemort, and in so doing, I made a mess of his life. In an attempt to rectify this, I cast a single spell on him. One that would allow him to find his one true soul mate. He did. He found you."

            Ginny sat in a chair and listened to the headmaster talk. "Now the side effect of this spell is once that person is identified, they can never love another, and they can never betray their one true love. Sadly, Harry fought the spell, it should have made him trust you in a way he can not do with anyone else. Allow him to unburden himself on you, but Harry wouldn't allow this, afraid that what you would find out about him would make him ugly or unattractive to you."

            She was dumbfounded. "How could he believe that?"

            "This _IS_ Harry Potter you are referring to young lady!" Black said. 

            Dumbledore continued. "Yes, well – Harry made me promise never to disclose this information to you, but you know how paintings can be, we seem to…"

            "Have far too big of a mouth and not enough to do with yourselves." The voice was harsh.

            "Harry." Ginny said her eyes wide.

            "I'll take those." He indicated the papers. She looked at them and a streak of defiance ran through her. She threw them in the fireplace. Pulled out her wand and shouted "_Incendio_" the dry paper ignited and burned quickly. "What in the hell are you doing!" 

            She raised her hand and slapped him hard. "That is for making me think we have been divorced for two years." She stalked out of the office.

            Harry felt his cheek, and glared up at Dumbledore. "I swear, one day I'm coming in here with a large tub of turpentine." He sat at his desk with his head in his hands, and eventually fell asleep, tears still trickling from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

            Ginny walked until she reached the library. Hermione had books piled in what appeared to be a random order. Her children followed her around with sugar quills and 'checklists' pretending to help her with her work. Ginny watched as she instructed Ron to move piles of books onto shelves, unload other shelves, and generally perform all the physical labor. All through out he kept a constant banter with her. She was so lathe to interrupt them.

            "Hermione. Can we chat a bit?" 

            All adults stopped at the sound of her voice. The children too involved in pretending to be their mother ran into her and each other. Ginny smiled sadly at the display. 

            "Sure. Ron, take the children for snack please." 

            Ron rolled his eyes, and with a bow and flourish, "As you wish my dear." He herded the kids off in the direction of the kitchens. "Ice-cream for all!" 

            Hermione sighed. "He is going to be the death of me…" the smile on her lips and love in her eyes were so obvious. "So, what can I do for you Ginny?"

            Ginny looked at her for a long minute, and turned, closing the doors, and locking them. She cast a locking and then silencing charm on the doors and turned to what looked like her only friend left. "I am a horrible person Hermione." She then broke down into tears and felt Hermione comforting her. Ginny spilled the story of the last four years to Hermione. 

            "Merlin Ginny, I – I don't know what to do for you." The pain and frustration in Hermione's eyes was evident. 

            Then she hit Hermione with the shocking news of the spell cast on Harry. "He can't not love me."

            "That's a double negative." Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, blushed, and muttered. "I am so sorry Ginny. So Dumbledore interfered with Harry again." 

            "What am I going to do?"

            "Well, you need to think about what you want to do. You have choices. Earn back Harry's trust, and earn the love you know he has for you, or?"

            "Or nothing." Ginny said firmly.

            "What about Dean?" Hermione asked, Ginny's face began to get impassive. "Don't you dare pull that stunt with me Ginny Weasley! I saw you with Dean in the halls."

            "Potter damn you! My last name is Potter!" She screamed it to Hermione. "Would everyone stop calling me Weasley!" She finished mournfully.

            Hermione smiled. "So, I guess you made up your mind then."

            Ginny sat there stunned. She had thought she had given up on her dreams four years ago, and now she was clinging to a name like it was a lifeline. "And I know just what I need to do."

            She stood up and wandered over to the restricted section. "Dumbledore told me the title of the book." She tore through the names, and plopped an old, worn book in front of Hermione, and opened it to a specific page. "Cast that on me."

            Hermione read the spell. "Oh no! No, no, no!" She pushed the book away like it was the most repulsive thing in the world.

            "Please! Don't you see? Then he'd know I couldn't betray him again!" she was crying. 

            Hermione's heart nearly broke for her friend. "Ginny, have you considered that Harry might not be _your_ soul mate?"

            Ginny looked at Hermione like she'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "That is simply not possible." She held her head defiantly, glaring at Hermione. 

            "Look, I know you. I think you should take time to think this through." Hermione closed the book softly. 

            Ginny stared at Hermione anger building, her voice became hard edged, yet they were barely above a whisper. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you were Harry's friend. I figured you of all people would understand." She grabbed the book clutching it to her like a favored toy.

            Hermione sighed and remained quiet. When Ginny got this way the only thing was to weather it out. The tension was broken by someone rattling the doors. Suddenly they burst open and Ron stood there wand in hand looking scared. Ginny shot one last look at Hermione and stormed off, still holding the book.

            "What was _that_ all about?"

            Hermione helped Ron repair the doors, locked them for the second time that day and cast a silencing charm and retold the story since he had left.

            Ron had returned with treats from the house elves and tea. When Hermione finished he kissed her softly on the forehead and stood up brushing the crumbs from his robes. "Right then, now, where did we leave off?"

            Hermione's jaw dropped. "You aren't going to do anything?"

            Ron shrugged. "They are both adults, I have far more important things to do than to chase around after them trying to patch up their sordid love lives."

            Hermione stood gazing at the man she married as if he had just revealed to her the secrets of the universe. 

            Ron got on odd look on his face after noticing his wife staring at him. "What?"

            "Nothing…" She shook her head smiling. "Let's star to work on getting the Restricted section back into order."

            "Bloody hell! I worked for hours on this!" Ron exclaimed seeing the mess Ginny left behind. "Who did this?"

            "Ginny did. She was after the book." Hermione said still amazed at Ron's total control over his emotions.

            Then it hit. "How dare she! Sleep around on my best mate, blame him for the death of their child, _then_ come in here and wreck _my_ hard work! I've half a mind…" He stalked out muttering to himself.

            Hermione stifled a chuckle. "Well, at least he's working on it." She said to her children. "Now, let's see what we can get done."

------------- Headmaster's Office 15 minutes later -----------------

            "Wake up you pig-headed git!"

            Harry was still trying to register the person yelling when he felt a hand slap his face. "Ugh, not twice in the same day…" He reached for his glasses, and found himself looking at Dean Thomas. "Whaddya slap me for?"

            Dean looked thoroughly brassed, and Harry was trying to figure out what he had to be upset about. "You know bloody well what that was for."

            Harry's mind was trying to get a grip on his actions. "Well, call me dense as hell, but no, I've no idea what that was for."

            "You are messing with Ginny, and I don't like it." 

            "Dean. I put up with you because you are a decent guy. I have asked you before not to bring up your relationship with Ginny. I'm going to ask you to leave before I throw you out the damned window behind you for the shear pleasure of watching you fall, and hearing you hit the ground." Harry was half standing at this point.

            "That doesn't matter any more. Apparently she is under the impression you are still married, and that you still love her. I wonder where she could have gotten _that_ idea from. I could put up with knowing she'd never really love me, why the fuck can't you just fly off again and disappear for a few months?"

            Just then to door opened and Ron stalked in, fury etched in his face. "You." He said leveling his finger at Dean. "Get the bloody fuck out of here. But don't go too far, we have unfinished business." Dean glanced at Ron, and in an instant chose to take the better part of valor and left. Harry meanwhile sat back down in his chair. "You." Ron continued glaring at Harry. "You are a selfish, ungrateful, spoiled, insensitive jackass." He grabbed Harry by the collar and drug him up to his feet. "Stand up so I can bloody well knock some sense into you."

            Harry gained his footing rapidly, but was still off balance when Ron struck him. Harry's hand went to his rapidly swelling eye. "Oh, now you've done it Weasley. After all the shit I went through to get you, your wife and kids free…"

            "Don't you bring them into this. This had _nothing_ to do with them." Harry regained his feet, albeit somewhat unsteadily, and looked in time to see Ron's other fist just before it contacted with his stomach. "This is about your wife you insufferable prat!"

            Harry got up on his hands and knees and coughed. One hand feeling around for anything broken. Once he had determined everything was intact, he held the hand up in front of him hoping Ron would let up. "Stop. Please?"

            Ron reached down and hauled Harry up. A note of concern was in his voice. "You ok mate?" Harry nodded mutely. His head was throbbing, and his stomach ached like he had been sick, and his eye was swelling shut fast. "Good." He pushed Harry into the chair and stood over him. "Now you listen and you listen good Potter. You love Ginny, I know you do. I was there when Dumbledore cast that damned spell." 

Harry looked up glaring at Ron. "Like hell you were."

"Actually Harry, Ronald is telling the truth, he was in the library that night." Dumbledore said.

"Turpentine Albus. I'm not kidding." Harry warned the painting. He turned to Ron. "So why didn't you say something? You knew but you didn't say anything?"

Ron looked him square in the face. "That isn't the part that concerns me. What does is Ginny is out there trying to get someone to cast the same damned spell on her."

"Why? What does she hope to accomplish by that?"  
  


Ron looked at Harry and sighed, letting him go. "Because she wants you back. She never stopped loving you, ever. She thought you had cast her out, you weren't paying attention to her anymore, you were always away or busy. It's not god damned wonder she strayed. So why did you do it? Why give her divorce papers?"

"I thought it'd make her happy." He looked down at his hands. "I thought she wanted to pretend it had never happened, she could have her life back."

Ron dropped a bundle of letters on his desk. "Read those."

Harry looked at the bundle. He recognized them immediately, they were letters from Ginny. 

Ron thrust them to Harry's side of the desk. "Damn you! I said read them. Now, I have other fish to fry." He left the room.

Harry did so, reading every word Ginny had written to her brother Ron. After two hours, he folded the last one up neatly, and left the office to try and find Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

            Harry sat on the stairs looking out over the lawns. He looked up at the movement beside him, Hermione sat down, staring out at the sunset. 

            "No offence Hermione, but you aren't the person I was hoping for." He looked at her sidewise. 

            She smiled. "No, I'm sure I'm not. Need to talk?"

            She hadn't stopped looking at the sunset. Harry looked out and for the first time since he and Ginny had separated, he placed his chin in his hands and began to speak softly. "You know, it wasn't the same between Ginny and me as it was between you and Ron. With you two it was obvious, everyone knew. But with us…" He went silent for a few minutes. "I liked her well enough, but date Ginny? Naw, we were at loggerheads far too often. She could be so damned irritating, but yet that night at the party."

            Hermione smiled again and looked at Harry. "I always wondered what happened."

            "We were playing a prank, and got stuck in a closet. We were grousing at one another about something trivial, and all of a sudden it was like a match was struck, you know? One moment we were arguing and then the next I couldn't get close enough to her. Once it was struck it burned so strong and deep I was afraid we'd have nothing left of us in the morning." His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't seeing anything in the here an now. 

            "That's what it's like under the charm?" she asked.

            His answer took her breath away. "No, Dumbledore suggested the charm a few months later."

            They sat in silence until the sun set. Finally Hermione stood and brushed off her jeans. "Well, I've a library to attend to." She left abruptly.

------------ Later in the Library -----------------

            Ginny walked to in find Hermione sitting behind the desk, her hair placed in a loose bun. She was bent over a book and was writing in it, the quill drifting in an almost lazy pattern. Ginny watched her friend until Hermione put down the quill.

            "You wanted to see me?" Ginny asked coolly. 

            "Yes, please sit." Hermione gestured to the chair. "I actually want you to see something." Hermione pulled out a stone bowl. 

            "A Pensive?" Ginny asked.

            "Yes." Hermione placed her wand at her temple and drew out a silvery thread of memory. "Now sit and watch."

            She placed the memory and Ginny saw Harry sitting on the steps of Hogwarts. She watched Hermione approach him from behind and sit.

            Without much more than a glance his image said. "No offence Hermione, but you aren't the person I was hoping for." The image looked at her sidelong. 

            Ginny watched the conversation. She gasped when she heard him admit his feelings had been ignited before the charm. 

            The image faded with Hermione entering Hogwarts. Ginny stood and wordlessly left the library. She reached the Astronomy tower and placed a cushioning charm on the floor and laid back watching the stars in their slow dance. Her mind reeled with the information she had been given by Hermione. 

            She heard the door open, and sighed. "Dean, I told you it's done, over. Now go away, I have bee a complete git, and now I have to figure out how to make this all right."

            The intruder stopped when she spoke, but didn't leave. Ginny frowned deeply. "Damnit Dean you world class prat. Just go away."

            The other person shuffled their feet, and Ginny sighed sitting up so that her back was clearly to the other person. "Look, how many times do I have to tell you no. We made a huge mistake four years ago, and I plan to correct that mistake somehow."

            The voice sounded odd. "How?"

            "I don't know. I really don't. I doubt Harry would believe that I was only unfaithful to him once. I mean I am sure in the past four years he has been with other women."

            "I wouldn't say that."

            "What are you talking about? You are the one who kept telling me that you were sure Harry was sleeping with other women."

            "Oh."

            "Or was that just a ploy to get me to sleep with you again?" She was becoming truly upset now, and spun to face him. Rather than Dean, it was Harry standing at the door.

            He smiled. "Hermione said you would be here." He shrugged. "I – I should go, I don't think I'm ready for this."

            She closed the distance between them, and grabbed his hands. "Please, don't go."

            He looked into her eyes and felt the resolve begin to melt. "I have to think about this. I – I'm not sure that I can do that with you here."

            She felt her eyes fill. "No, I suppose not." Her hands left his. 

            He looked at her and traced his fingertips along her jaw line. "I need to go now. We'll talk soon."

            He left the room, and ran into Dean halfway down the corridor. "Dean, I wanted to talk to you."

            "I'm looking for Ginny." He said glaring at Harry.

            "I can guarantee she isn't looking for you." Harry said sharply. "Now, let's talk man to man."

            "Alright." Dean said settling himself in for whatever Harry had to say.

            "I can't let her go. I fully intend on remaining her husband, and resuming our relationship. I'd like you to be a man about this and step back."

            "Or what, you'll throw me out?" 

            "No Dean. I'd never force you to leave." He looked at Dean sadly. "How could I punish you for the same thing I am guilty of, loving her." 

He started to walk away. Dean placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I never expected any of this to happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Harry looked at Dean and felt a whorl of emotions. Part of him wanted to pound Dean into the castle floor, another part sympathized with him, yet another part of him didn't know what he wanted to do to Dean, but he knew he wanted away from him. "Dean, I can't. Not now, perhaps not ever." 

Dean turned and looked up the corridor. 

"But I guarantee one thing." His voice had been soft, confused. It had changed to the hard commanding voice he used when he needed to be free of his emotions. "If you so much as touch her again, I'll sever whatever part of you makes contact with her, am I clear?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Crystal, Potter." He turned and walked down the stairs away from the tower. Harry stood guard there until he heard the door open hours later. 

-------------------- Harry's Office Two Days Later ----------------------

            Harry was going over the information he had in front of him. Ron was watching him expectantly. Harry glanced up at Dumbledore. "How did you manage this all the bloody time?"

            Dumbledore smiled. "I had plenty of help. You are shouldering far too much of this Harry."

            Harry sighed. "Perhaps you're right."

            "Of course he's right whelp." Phineas Nigellus said sharply.

            "Turpentine will work on you too." Harry glared at the painting, he turned to Ron. "When I die promise me you'll not let them put me up there." He jerked his thumb up at the paintings. "I don't want to spend eternity with them."

            "You've no choice lad! You think we are here because we enjoy it? It's part of the position of Headmaster."

            Harry sighed "I'm going for a walk." He snatched up the rolls of parchment and left, Ron following him closely grinning like mad.

            A few minutes later the door opened slowly. Ginny walked in and looked around furtively. "Harry?"

            "He's left on a walk Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

            She glared at the painting. "It's Mrs. Potter, thank you." 

            "Oh, of course, what was I thinking?" Dumbledore smiled at her. "Is there anything I can do for you Mrs. Potter?"

            Phineas Looked shrewdly at the young lady in front of him. "Oh yes, I remember you. You stayed at my grandson's place, and played kissy-face with that whelp." He waved his hand in the direction of the desk. "Wait one minute! You said Potter? You _married_ him?"

            Ginny shifted her glare to Phineas. "What of it?"

            Phineas looked over at Dumbledore. "You never said they were married. Why that would fit…"

            "Phineas, kindly shut up." A witch next to him said sharply, her eyes on Ginny. "Phineas is getting on in years Mrs. Potter." The witch said as way of explanation. "He sometimes forgets things told to him." Her glare would have killed Phineas if he weren't dead already.

            Phineas sniffed loudly and stalked off. "Off to brood in Grimmauld Place, no doubt." Dumbledore sighed.

            Another witch snorted. "Well missy, you missed the lad, though I daresay he's been pining for you for a while now."

            Ginny looked up at the middle-aged witch and cocked her head. "How long?"

            She settled back in her chair and steeped her fingers. "Well…"

            Dumbledore glared across the room. "Enough Esmeralda! We have interfered enough in these young people's lives."

            The witch made a rude gesture hat took Ginny by surprise. "The lass has a right to know Albus. Personally I don't wash with this whole prophecy hogwash. They have a right to some peace."

            Dumbledore muttered under his breath still glaring at her. The witch shot back an evil look. "Don't you take that tone with me young man! I died before your grandfather soiled his first nappy!"

            Ginny, frustrated slammed the door as she left the office. Leaving the portraits to their own insane devices. She was grousing when she ran into someone. "Watch where you bloody well are going!" She looked up into Ron's face. 

            He looked at her with barely hidden amusement. "Been to see the quibbling art gallery then?"

            "Merlin! Why doesn't he take those bloody things down! They are insane, every last one of them, and Dumbledore is the king of the lot!"

            "Actually they do come in handy you know. It was the portraits that saved dad in 5th year, remember?" He face showed the signs of remembrance.

            "Yeah, Harry was so sure he had done it, you remember how torn up he was?" Her eyes focused on the past.

            Shortly she pulled her self back to the here and now. "I guess. But still, can't he place them somewhere else?"

            "Nope, we tried. He was going to have a hall dedicated to the headmasters, but they kept getting the house elves to relocate them back in the office. I kept the fight up for almost a year, and finally conceded." Ginny spun around to face Harry. 

            Her eyes lit up and she positively glowed in his presence. "What did Dumbledore mean by Turpentine?" 

            Harry blushed, and looked to the floor. "I threaten them with paint solvent; turpentine is the muggle word for it. It keeps the more rowdy in check." He looked up and grinned. 

            Ginny looked at him in a new light. But then again Harry was always like that. A fast thinker, perhaps not as book smart as Hermione, or as logical a thinker as Ron, but in his own way, Harry possessed a quality that was unique. He could get a grip on a situation tons faster than Ron or Hermione. While his reactions were based more on his heart than his head, there were times when that was what they had needed. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

            Two figures dressed in flat black robes crouched on the roof of a building trying to ignore the soft cold rain. 

            "This can't be a good thing. They've been gone for an hour." A feminine voice said.

            The other figure merely shifted the position it was sitting in. 

            "Honestly, stop being a prat." The woman swatted the other figure on the arm. 

            "I'm not being a prat." A masculine voice sounded. 

            "Yes, you are." The feminine voice sounded mildly put off. 

            "_Yes, you are._" The male voice mocked.

            "Don't mock me Ronald Weasley." The two figures were staring at one another through their masks. 

            "Don't mock you, how on earth could I mock the great Professor Hermione Weasley?" Ron asked heatedly.

            During this exchange they failed to notice two figures dressed as they were exit the building they were supposed to be watching. The taller of the two sighed and a decidedly masculine voice said "Snogging or fighting, I swear some days…"

            A feminine giggle came from the shorter slighter figure as they made their way to the side of the building and pulling out brooms mounted them and drifted upwards. They landed on the roof, and the masculine figure noticeably slumped his shoulders. They could now hear them clearly.

            "As if I would ever do anything like that. Saying people's names could destroy months of planning." Hermione said headedly.

            "You called me by my _name._" Ron sounded positively put off now.

            "Are you two done?" The male figure asked.

            Ron and Hermione whirled around and looked at them fright evident in their eyes. "How?"

            "We walked out." The man pointed to the open door. "Through the front door. At noon. Wearing all black. It would be difficult to miss us."

            The woman picked up, "And you _both_ used names. Not just first names, noooo, you practically used full names. Loud enough we heard." She pointed to the door. "From down there."

            Ron and Hermione bowed their heads. The four of them mounted brooms, and cast disillusionment charms on themselves and slowly drifted off into the sky. An hour later the building Harry and Ginny had entered erupted in a geyser of green flame. Harry looked back and smirked to Ginny. "Matches my eyes."

            Ginny blushed and stifled a giggle. Harry smiled warmly at her and the four continued on to Hogwarts. 

-------------------- Two Days Later – Headmaster's Office --------------------------

            Harry looked at the paperwork on his desk and with a grim stare began to sift through it. His mind kept wandering to the mess he had managed to make of his personal life, and it made it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on the paperwork he had been ignoring for the past couple weeks. 

            The door to the office opened and he looked up to see Ginny standing in front of him looking nervous. "Harry?"

            He laid down the quill he'd been using to jot down notes, and stood up to give her his full attention. "Yes?"

            She smiled and walked in and took a seat by the fireplace, Harry took a seat close to her. He watched her closely and waited for her to talk. 

            "I." She paused and her hands began twisting themselves in her lap. "I." Her eyes became shiny with tears. 

            Harry gently laid a hand on hers. "Take your time love." 

            She smiled and a tear made its way down her cheek. "I'm sorry." 

            His brow furrowed. "What for Ginny?"

            Her demeanor began to crumble, she collapsed into the chair sobs began to wrack her body. "For everything Harry. Our baby, Dean, the last four years…" 

            Harry stood and gathered her into his arms, comforting her. She clung to him like a lifeline, and let out years worth of pent up emotions. Harry softly repeated. "It's going to be ok. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you ever again."


End file.
